A Face Up Penny
by tiggeranddash
Summary: Alexa Maxwell is a twenty year old college student with a bright future. That is until she gets kidnapped by two strange people and wakes up in a secret hideout. Flying boys, talking monkeys, and magic powers, what's next? A little bad luck apparently.
1. In Which Reality Is No Longer Real

Tigger: Hold people! I bet you guys are wondering why the heck I put another story up when I already have two. Well for starters I really like this new manga Black Cat. Imagine my disappointment when I realized there weren't that many Black Cat fics and not many were completed either. So I decided to write my own. Don't worry my top priority is No One Would Believe Me but this fic is mostly for fun. I don't know how often it will be updated, but I'll try my best.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or any of its characters. Nor do I own FullMetal Alchemist or Tokyo Mew Mew, but you knew that.

* * *

Alexa yawned as she finished typing up her report. Her left hand raised to cover her mouth, a jester of courtesy she had been taught, and she paused a moment in her typing.She was typing up a paper for her teacher on the styles of buildings in Europe during the late 17th century. To most people this would seem pretty boring, but to Alexa this was fascinating. Right now Alexa was taking classes at her college to become an architect.

Ever since she was little Alexa had been fascinated with buildings and designs. When she old enough, Alexa would ride around town looking at all the houses. To her the buildings seemed like wonderful pieces of art. The placement of rooms, the shape of the house, and the overall style was just like a piece of artwork to her. Her favorite styles were Victorian and medieval European. When Alexa saw a house in one of those styles, she couldn't help but start to sketch it out. Sometimes this got on other's nerves. Her family never liked it when she made them pull the car over so she could study a house, and her teachers never appreciated her drawing buildings she saw through the classroom windows when they were giving her a lecture.

But that all changed when Alexa went to college. She found others who appreciated her joy in this form of art and others whom she could relate to. Sure she had been sad about leaving her family, which included her mom, dad, and little brother; but she had been happy too. Alexa loved attending a small school and living on her own. It was tough sometimes, especially when her budget was tight, but she made it through.

Alexa glanced at her clock. It read a quarter to seven which meant she had forty-five minutes until her shift started. She glanced at her paper. The paper was nearly done and if she stopped now she would loose her train of thought. However if she didn't finish the paper soon, she would have to run all the way to work. Alexa debated over the pros and cons of the situation. Deciding it would be better if she finished the paper sooner then later, Alexa began typing.

Her fingers sped across the keyboard, something that came with practice over the years. Writing also came easy to Alexa. She could write wonderful essays in a short amount of time as long as she wasn't interrupted or put too much thought into her actual writing. The same went with typing. If Alexa thought about how she typed or the locations of the key or whether she should be looking at the screen or the keyboard, she would mess up. It was weird but Alexa felt it was better to let her body do its own thing and not mess with the balance. She focused entirely on her paper and the thoughts she wanted to converse. Her brain was filled with facts and figures, as Alexa tried to weave ideas into words that could be understood by someone else.

_"The role of a writer is not to say what we can all say, but what we are unable to say." (Anais Nin)_

The quote definitely related to, not only Alexa's paper, but Alexa too. Alexa wasn't a person that could be described by looking at her, but could only be described by knowing her. She was a controversial person and a person's whose actions went against one another. She would raise money for the EPA but then go home and watch DVDs on her little DVD player. Alexa would jog miles to say in shape but then eat a brownie. She would turn up the air conditioner, and then put on a blanket because she was too cold. Yes in many ways she was a hypocrite, but to assume that would be the same as judging a book by its cover.

Alexa was just a complicated person. She was very defensive around those she didn't know and always proceeded with caution. But once you earned her trust, Alexa would be very open to you. Alexa was also known for being very mature and putting work before pleasure. Yet when she wasn't focused on schoolwork, Alexa tended to act childish. The one thing that wasn't complicated was that Alexa would follow an act once she had decided what she wanted to do. It was the reason she was determined to be an architect even when she was little.

Her mind was preoccupied at the moment as she thought of how to string the overall ideas of her paper together in the conclusion. Words formed in her head and she mentally tested out how each one sounded in a sentence. Alexa's fingers flew over the keys before she paused. Her hand went up to support her head. Lying face down on her bed probably wasn't good for her back. Then her face brightened and her fingers went back to their normal position.

"structures have similarities and differences between them due to available materials and needs," she mumbled as she typed.

A few more clicks and Alexa smiled.

"There I'm done," she smiled as she pressed Ctrl S and saved her work, "And look it only took me ten minutes. That leaves me plenty of time to get to work."

Humming a little tune that appeared in her head, Alexa shut down her laptop. Once she closed it she reached over to the bed post and pulled her case off of it. She put her laptop in her case and wrapped up the charger. The charger was placed in its pocket on the side of the case and Alexa made sure the case was zipped. Then she pulled out a lock. It was a normal bike lock with some numbers one turned to make a password. She hooked the lock in the handle of her case and then between the bars on the side of her bed that faced the wall. Alexa pulled out another lock, this time a combination lock that was often found on school lockers, and locked the zippers of the bag together. Now the bad couldn't be moved from the wall and it couldn't be opened. Satisfied with her work, Alexa hid the bag under her pillow. It wasn't that Alexa didn't trust her three roommates, they were great people, she just didn't trust everyone on campus. The campus was rather large and Alexa had probably only seen an eighth of the student body in her time being here. Her laptop was too precious and the doors to the dorms weren't exactly hard to crack open.

Leaping down from her top bunk Alexa glanced around the room. There was another bunk bed on the opposite wall. The top bunk was blue with butterflies, Christine's, and the bottom was green with black diamonds, Sara's. Alexa shared a bunk with May who had a lavender cover and her own bunk was black with a giant green Gir on it with a pink cupcake. Of course Gir was in his puppy costume which made him even more adorable. Alexa had never really been a fan of the show, Invader Zim, but she loved Gir. His attitude was funny and the little robot made things interesting. Not to mention Gir was cute and fun to watch. Her friend had brought Alexa that present as a High School graduation gift and she loved it very much.

A rumbling sound came from Alexa's pocket. Alexa reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

"Alexa here," she answered.

"LEXI!" a voice screeched from the other end.

Alexa almost dropped the phone in surprise but she managed to get a grip on herself and scowled at the phone.

"I told you not to call me that," Alexa growled.

"But it's so much fun to create nicknames for people," her friend, Cam, whined.

"That name is as long as my real name," Alexa pointed out.

"So picky," Alexa could hear her pouting, "Anyway I called to remind you about my sleepover tonight."

Alexa felt her stomach drop. She had forgotten about that.

"You forgot didn't you Lex?"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

"I said Lex not Lexi there's a difference!"

"Don't call me either!"

"Fine, but only if you promise to come over after work," Cam offered with a slightly smug tone.

"I'll be there after my shift ends," the newly dubbed Lex promised.

"Kay! Kay! See ya later, Lex!" Cam chirped and hung up.

"Gah!" Alexa cried in frustration, her name was not Lex damn it!

Knowing that Cam was going to be the cause of many wrinkles in Alexa's later years, Alexa began to get ready. She can't believe she had forgotten about the sleepover. It's all Cam had been talking about all week. Cam lived off campus in an apartment her parents had brought her with some of their extra cash. Yeah Cam was rich but Cam was still Cam. She was still the same person who made up crazy nicknames, sent her dozens of pictures, and managed to catch her off guard no matter how prepared Alexa was. Cam was her crazy rich friend and that was that. Throwing her clothes for tomorrow, her pajamas, her toiletries, a book, her i-pod, her chargers, and her digital camera into her bag; Alexa prepared to leave. Her wallet and cell phone were in her pocket and she jotted down a not for her roommates. Giving her stuff a once over, Alexa decided she was ready and dashed out the door.

It was now five after seven. Alexa had twenty-five minutes to get to work and a twenty minute walk. She wanted to hurry though because she wanted time to prepare. Through some weird twist in fate Alexa had been hired at a local batting area. Baseball was Alexa's favorite sport and she loved her job. For the first hour Alexa taught classes to young children. It was mostly basic stuff like the correct way to hold a bat and when to swing a ball but it was fun. The next hour she took the kids to a batting cage and helped them with their swings. Her third hour was spent helping other customers get batting cages and the last half an hour she spent cleaning up. In total her shift was three and a half hours on weekdays. On weekends she worked more hours and Monday through Thursday her shifts were earlier. Today was Friday though and most people stayed out late so that was why Amy had a later working town.

Alexa's legs carried her through the small town. It was towards the end of spring so the sun was out later, and as a result, so were the people. Couples window shopped while families ate at outdoor restaurants, and groups of teens hung outside shops. All in all a regular day in the tiny town. It was kind of ironic how small the nearest town was in relation to the size of the college campus.

Alexa jogged through the crowds on the sidewalks and her breathing steady. She was used to this kind of exercise so her body wouldn't hyperventilate on her or anything. Something grabbed Alexa's backpack and she was jerked backwards. The sudden transfer of momentum from forwards to backwards sent Alexa off balance and she landed on her butt on the sidewalk.

"What's the big idea?" Alexa demanded annoyed that she now had a sore behind.

Who just suddenly pulls someone backwards while they are running? Didn't they ever take physics? An object in motion stays in motion! Alexa swore if this was some kind of joke someone was going to have to answer to her baseball bat. Angrily Alexa whipped her head so she could see the culprit. Behind Alexa were two people she had never seen before. The one who had grabbed her was a woman while the person behind her was a man. The woman had sea-green hair that was pulled up in a strange messy bun in the back with long bangs covering one of her bright blue-purple eyes. She was wearing a long high collared jacket and a pair of boots. The man had dark brown almost black hair and was wearing a pair of glasses. He was dressed in casual clothing and was wearing a doctor's coat.

Alexa froze. These people looked like ordinary people but they didn't feel that way. Alexa got chills just by looking at them and the pair seemed to have an odd aurora around them. Dangerous. They were dangerous. Her animal instincts were screaming this at her. Alexa's chest tightened and butterflies erupted in her stomach. Her palms became slightly sweaty and her senses went on high alert. Something bad was going to happen. Something very bad was going to happen.

"Is she good enough?" the woman asked.

The man looked at Alexa with calculating eyes. His glasses glinted and he smirked.

"Perfect," he replied smoothly.

Alexa had no idea what these people wanted but she could tell it wasn't good. Her breathing sped up. She wanted to scream and cry for help, but her throat had closed up. There were people all around her and not one single person could save her.

"Let's go then. Creed is waiting," the woman announced.

That was all it took. Alexa began to scream.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!" she begged screaming so loud it hurt her throat, "THEY'RE TRYING TO KIDNAP ME! HELP!"

Her screams broke the peaceful atmosphere. Others turned to look at her and the strange couple behind her. The man and woman acted immediately. The woman pulled Alexa off the ground and wrapped an arm around her neck so fast Alexa barely registered what happened. Her heart began to beat faster as she felt the pressure around her airway. People in the crowd began to scream and run away from the scene. Some whipped out cell phones while others seemed frozen in place. It was all happening so fast but every detail was crystal clear in Alexa's mind. Tears pricked at her eyes. She didn't know why but she was really scared and she knew that if these people succeeded in taking her away something bad would happen.

"Help," she cried the tears falling down her face, "Please help."

Sirens could be heard in the distance but they sounded too far away.

"I believe it's time to go," the doctor said in a calm tone.

How could he be so calm? Shouldn't he be a little jumpy that the police were coming or angry that he had been exposed? But instead he was the essence of calm with a hint of amusement and that terrified Alexa more then anything.

"Let her go," a voice ordered.

It was a security guard form one of the local stores. He was pudgy and bald and he was holding a weirdly shaped gun. The man seemed to be sweating from every pore beneath his fake police hat and his body was rigid.

"You plan to do us in with that fake gun?" the doctor asked in a smug tone.

The security officer froze.

"I can't let you take that young Miss away," he stammered.

His hands were shaking so bad Alexa wondered if he would be able to pull the trigger at all.

"Oh really?" the doctor smirked and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

The security officer nodded insecurely.

"I'd like to see to see you try."

A hand rose out of the sidewalk in front of the nervous man. In the hand's grip was a gun. The arm rose farther and farther out of the sidewalk. Alexa gasped as she recognized it as the person who had grabbed her. She then realized that she was no longer being held hostage.

"_Run!" _she told herself, "_RUN!"_

Alexa tried but she was frozen to the spot. Her legs were trembling badly and her muscles wouldn't respond. The butterflies in her stomach had become an angry storm of bees and she was beginning to hyperventilate. What was going on? People kidnapping her? A hand rising out of the sidewalk? Fearing for her life? This couldn't be real. It couldn't. Things like this didn't happen to Alexa. She was a normal girl. Kidnapping, villains, guns, that only happened to others. Not her. Not Alexa Maxwell.

The hand had been followed by an arm and then a head. The blue haired woman smirked as the security officer saw her. She pulled the trigger back and a loud bang echoed through the air making Alexa flinch. Before Alexa could think about what just happened the security officer was lying on the ground with hole in his rib cage. Blood flowed out behind him and the man began to scream in pain.

Alexa's body had gone numb. She did not just see that. There was no way she had seen that. She hadn't seen someone get shot. She couldn't have. Why would she see it? Why would someone get shot for her? Why would someone kidnap her? It didn't make any sense. No sense at all. This couldn't be real. It had to be a nightmare. It had to. It had to. Her body shook violently and Alexa fell to her knees. The cement sidewalk scraped her knees and a sharp pain went through her legs. She felt pain. You can't feel pain in dreams. Physical pain only exists in the real world. This couldn't be. This couldn't be. It couldn't be real.

A scream tore itself from Alexa's throat. She screamed and screamed. It had to go away! It had to stop. This couldn't be real! It couldn't! It couldn't! Tears poured down her face and she trembled involuntarily. No! No! No! NO!

Her screams were brought to a stop as a cloth was placed over her nose and mouth. Alexa struggled and trashed about without fully grasping what was happening. She had to get away! Something was wrong! This was wrong! Help! She needed help! Alexa swung her arms wildly and tried to scratch what was holding the cloth. Animal instincts seemed to be the only thing working as Alexa's brain was still in shock. Suddenly Alexa felt tired. Her muscles felt heavy and her eyelids drooped. Alexa's tried to fight it off. She had to leave! She shouldn't be here. Her body wouldn't respond though and soon it became too much. All strength left her and Alexa's body fell forwards towards the sidewalk.

* * *

Tigger: A very suspenseful first chapter, right? This is my first time trying to describe a kidnapping. I hope I get it right. Anyway review! Or don't. I'll continue to write anyway. I SHALL BRING A WHOLE NEW ERA OF WONDERFUL BLACK CAT FANFICTIONS! Ahem. Sorry about that. See ya next time.


	2. Amnesia Answers Questions

Tigger: Hey people! AND YES I KNOW THAT THERE ARE MORE OF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY EVEN THOUGH YOU WON'T REVIEW!

Alexa: You should take a deep breath.

Tigger: Stop being mature.

Alexa: I can be mature when I want to be.

Tigger: That's no fun. Where's Train? I'll torture him instead of Ed.

Alexa: Ed must be greatful.

Tigger: He'll only be greatful when I'm dead.

Alexa: (sweatdrop) Anyway Train hasn't been introduced into the story yet, so he can't come.

Tigger: Damn it! Only the doctor and Echinda have been intorduced and they're no fun to torture!

Alexa: That is true. We do have Cam though.

Tigger: I'm not that desperate...yet.

Alexa: Yet?

Tigger: Yet. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to loyal follower lilypop8. THE ONLY PERSON WHO REVIEWED!!

Alexa: Now let's get on with the show.

* * *

It was cold. Very cold, Alexa realized. She shivered and pulled the sheet farther up. It didn't do any good. Alexa curled into a tiny ball hoping to warm herself but it was of no use. Her mind was operational now and it was telling her that she needed to find some way to heat herself. Not to mention there was something pinned between her arm and the bed and it was quite uncomfortable. Stretching her tired muscles Alexa sat up. She rubbed the sleep from her eye and wearily opened them.

"_Where am I?" _

All the tiredness disappeared from Alexa's system as she whipped her head around. Where the heck was she? This was certainly not her dorm room or her room at home. It wasn't even Cam's apartment. In fact Alexa didn't know anyone who had stone walls or a stone floor. The room Alexa was in was composed of all stone. There was a stone floor, a stone ceiling, and stone walls. Heck, even the frame for the window was stone. There wasn't much in the room even though it was quite large. There was a large metal table to the right of the bed. On the table were various medical instruments including a couple of needles, a notebook, some empty bottles, and a stethoscope. Besides the bed on both sides were monitors. One was measuring her heartbeat while the others looked liked weird coat racks with packages full of fluids that had tubing that connected to her arms. The left side of the bed had a small metal table with a small blue bottle on it. Alexa read the label on the bottle.

"Shinkitou," she murmured through her hoarse voice.

Her voice sounded like it hadn't been used in days and was incredibly dry. That didn't matter at the moment. The Shinkitou bottle was opened and Alexa could see that it was empty. She had never heard of Shinkitou before. Was it some sort of medicine? This place did resemble a doctor's office. But why would she be in a doctor's office? Alexa couldn't remember being hurt so why would she be here? It wasn't like any doctor's office she had ever seen before either. Usually hospitals and other medical treatment areas were bright colors and very sanitary. This place was neither. It was dark and gloomy and Alexa doubted the sanitation level. Carefully she began to get out of bed. A tug on her arms stopped her. The tubes were still in her arms and the heart monitor was still on. Alexa didn't trust this place so she didn't regret yanking the wires out of her. It hurt for a few seconds and there was some slight bleeding because of the way she removed the medical equipment, but besides that she was fine. After removing the piece that connected her to the heart monitor she headed over to the table.

Alexa shivered when she was exposed to the air. No wonder, she was wearing a pair of knee-length green shorts with lots of pockets, a gray tee-shirt, and a pair of sandals. How long had she been in this place? Long enough that they would need to change her or just a few hours? She couldn't remember. It was as if the events that brought Alexa here never took place. The last thing she remembered was talking to Cam on the phone after that it was a blank. Quietly Alexa stepped over to the table. All of the bottles on this table had no labels and the needles had no labels either. Her eyes drifted over to the notebook. It was open and she began to read it.

_Day: 3_

_Patient shows no signs of waking up but condition is good. According to the charts she is functioning at an above average level even when unconscious. The experiment seems to be a success at this stage but the real test begins upon waking up. It will be impossible to tell her Tao powers until she activates them. If she does not wake up by tomorrow I will send some nanomachines in to help. I shall take some blood to test. I want to see if the Tao has effected her internal workings as well._

The rest of the page was followed with complex formulas and health diagrams. Alexa flipped through the other pages. The actual journal was only three days but the previouspages were filled with notes. She couldn't make heads or tails of the writing at first glance but she could look at it later. Closing the book, Alexa held it in her arms. Was the book talking about her? It couldn't be, right? An experiment? Was she an experiment? There was only one way to check. The book said he had taken some blood from her so there would be a mark on her where he put the needle in her. She just had to find that.

Alexa began to grow even more nervous. Did she want to know? What if she was some form of a sick experiment? What would she do then? What would happen to her then? Why was she here anyway? What had happened to her?

"_I don't feel well," _Alexa grabbed her head as the world tilted.

Her stomach felt like it had dropped and she felt like throwing up. Alexa dropped the journal and grabbed onto the edge of the table. It felt like the ground was disappearing beneath her feet. She closed her eyes in order to make the feeling disappear but it only intensified. Alexa fell to her knees with one hand gripping the table and other clutching her stomach. The sound of footsteps reached her ears. Her hopes rose while her fears doubled. Butterflies appeared in her stomach making her already queasy appendage queasier.

The brisk steps halted outside the door and the door creaked open. Alexa looked up. In the doorway stood a man with dark hair, glasses, and a doctor's coat. He paused for a moment, taking in the scene, and then quickly walked over to Alexa. The doctor knelt down in front of her and stuck one of his cold hands under chin. Immediately Alexa pulled back. His hands were like ice compared to her already cold body and Alexa did not like having strangers touch her. She regretted her actions as her world spun and tilted.

"How long have you been awake for?" the man asked.

Alexa didn't respond. She didn't know if she should. One Alexa wasn't familiar with this man or this place. Two she didn't know her reason for being here and was afraid that she was some sort of twisted experiment. Three the doctor gave off a distrustful aurora and reminded Alexa of cunning fox. Four she was afraid that she would throw up if she opened her mouth. So instead she kept her mouth shut tight and tried to determine the man's actions.

The doctor seemed amused by her actions and hid a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned.

When Alexa still didn't say anything, he tried a different tactic.

"How much do you remember? Nod your head yes if you remember why you are here."

Alexa debated what to nod. In reality she had no idea why she was here, but should she tell him that. She didn't trust this man, he gave her a bad feeling, but he hadn't done anything to her yet. Maybe he was trying to help her. But what about the journal? It had mentioned an experiment. Could it mean her? It was in the same room as her, but that didn't mean it pertained to her. Another dizzy spell hit her and Alexa teetered side to side. She needed help and this man was the only one who could help her. Slowly, to not make her even dizzier, Alexa shook her head no.

The doctor's eyes brightened, but Alexa couldn't tell if it was from the lights or not.

"I see," the doctor muttered and then continued, "Nod your yes if you have any of the following systems. Dizziness."

Alexa nodded.

"Burning."

No.

"A tearing feeling in your chest."

No.

"Nausea."

Yes.

"Light-headed."

No. Alexa was set off balance by her own shaking and she fell sideways so that she crashed into the legs of the table. Something had started pounding on her head, creating a huge headache. She felt weak and tired. It was hard to keep her eyes open but it hurt to close them.

"I see," the doctor turned towards the door, "Stay here. I'll be right back."

He stood up and walked out the open door. Alexa collapsed onto the floor. She rested her aching head against the cool floor. It hurt to much to think or debate why she was here. All she wanted was to feel better. Silence fell upon Alexa as she lay on the floor. There was no telling how much time passed but eventually she heard footsteps. These footsteps were different from the doctor's heavy even pace. It almost sounded like someone was jumping or skipping through the hallway.

The steps continued all the way to the doorway. Alexa drew her eyes away from the floor and looked at the doorway. A girl with shoulder length black hair stood in the doorway. She was wearing a white collared shirt, a school jacket, a short checkered mini-skirt, white knee socks, and a pair of black shoes. The girl was gazing at Alexa, studying her.

"So you're the new comrade," she chirped happily, "You don't look like much."

Alexa didn't miss the hidden insult in that comment. This girl was more then she appeared. She looked like a happy-go-lucky high school girl, but she seemed to be hiding something beneath that exterior.

"She is sick right now," a man spoke entering the room, "She should be of service when she is better."

The man was wearing all black complete with a black top hat and black sunglasses. His long blonde wavy hair stood out against his dark clothing and the man walked with a hidden grace.

"Did the Shinkitou make her sick?" the girl asked curiously.

"The doctor believes her sickness is from something else, but he is doing some testing to make sure," the top hat man explained, "Until he has a cure we are to watch her."

"This is going to be boring," the girl huffed.

"I'm sure you can find some way to occupy yourself," the man replied, "Until then let's make her feel more comfortable."

"Fine," the girl pouted.

The top hat man didn't say anything. This must have been the girl's usual behavior. Instead he walked over to Alexa and picked her up. He put one arm under her knees and the other under her neck. Alexa felt worse then she had on the ground but couldn't object because she was so tired. The graceful man walked over to the bed and placed on her top. He pulled the covers up so they covered Alexa. Alexa curled up into the pillow and her remaining resolve disappeared. She began to take deep breathes and soon her eyes closed. On the outside it appeared as if she was asleep but on the inside her brain was still running. It was a weird feeling knowing her body was resting but her mind wasn't. This almost sleep lessened her symptoms and Alexa found herself listening on the couple in the room.

"This is boring," the girl whined.

"It is important that comrades are well," the man chided.

"So they can be part of our revolution, right?"

"Yes, Kyoko. We want as many people as possible to join us."

"Do more people make a festival fun?" Kyoko asked.

"Indeed they do," the man responded sounding amused, "They also help with preparing."

"I hope she wakes up soon," Kyoko complained, "The festival starts tomorrow when we kill the president."

"She should be fine. She is in very capable hands."

"Mr. Doctor is creepy."

"You shouldn't say that about your fellow teammates," the man scolded.

"Nah. Nah," the girl dismissed the scolding, "What's her name anyway?"

"Alexa Maxwell. She is a college student majoring in architecture," the man told the girl.

"Wow, Charden you must be really smart to know all that from just one look. How old is she? Does she have any family members? Tell me!"

"She was carrying some identification cards in her wallet," Charden explained like one explained things to a little kid, "She is twenty years old and has a little brother as well."

"Is he going to help with the festival?"

"No, her brother is far away and we don't know how to reach him."

"Oh yeah! She's from a different world right?"

"Yes. She is our first experiment. We want to see how the power of Tao affects people from alternative dimensions."

"Wonder what power she'll have," Kyoko seemed excited, "Oh what if she can move the ground? Or what if she has the power to make plants grow? Or what if her Tao allows her to read minds? That would be so cool!"

"It's hard to tell what Tao power she'll have at the moment, but we should know soon enough."

"Hey, hey Charden," Kyoko piped up, "What if she doesn't want to be part of the festival? What if she doesn't like them?"

"Then we'll have to dispose of her like the others," Charden said as if he was explaining that two plus two equaled four, "But I'm sure she'll join our cause. She has nowhere else to turn and the doctor says she has some amnesia."

"Ames-what?" Kyoko repeated sounded confused.

"It means she can't remember how she got here."

"That's convenient. I know I wouldn't want to remember being kidnapped. She doesn't even have Tao to fight people off."

"On the contrary it would be bad if she fought Echidna and the doctor off. The operation went rather smoothly."

"They only had to injure that one man, right?"

"Yes, the fool who stood in the way of the Apostles of the Stars," Charden sounded rather smug.

"I wish I could have gone," Kyoko whined, "It sounded like fun."

"You know that was impossible. The doctor was able to open the alternative dimension with his power but Echidna was needed to transport them there. The exercise caused a lot of strain on both of them. Any more people would have been a problem."

"Still," Kyoko said holding the –ill out for five syllables, "I want to know what it's like over there."

"You can ask Alexa when she wakes up."

"Really?" Kyoko perked up, "I wonder if she'll hang out with me. She's only slightly older then me so she should like the same stuff as me. We can go shopping together and look at sweets. I bet with her awesome powers we can have a whole lot of fun. Maybe we can even go to a real festival. I wonder if she has them where she lived before."

Charden chuckled.

"We'll have to wait and see."

"But I don't want to wait," Kyoko whined, "I want to know now! I'm so bored! I'm going to die of boredom!"

"It's impossible to die of boredom," Charden pointed out.

"That's what you think," Kyoko retorted, "You're boring too. I bet you can't die of boredom 'cause you're so boring."

Charden didn't respond.

"What's that?" Kyoko questioned pointing out something in the room.

"It's Alexa's backpack. She was kidnapped with it."

"I want to see what stuff she has."

There was the sound of footsteps scurrying around. Then the rustling of material and the sound of a zipper could be heard.

"Shorts, tank top, short-sleeved jacket, pajamas, bra, underwear, hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, a book, a cell phone, some chargers, a weird thing in plastic, and a wallet," Kyoko listed off the items in Alexa's bag, "This is boring. One Hundred Mythical Stories? I've never heard of it. The only interesting thing is this thing in plastic and I can't make it do anything."

"I'm sure Alexa will explain it to you when she wakes up. Until then why don't you put her things away. Alexa probably won't like knowing you've been going through her stuff."

"Fine," Kyoko muttered in defeat, she had been hoping for something exciting.

Alexa didn't hear the rest of the conversation. Her brain was finally beginning to fall into the void of unconscious. She struggled to listen but she only caught a few words which she forgot a few seconds later. Finally her brain shut down and Alexa knew no more.

* * *

Tigger: And so ends this chapter!

Cam: TIGGER HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO POOR LEXI!

Alexa: You got that bored by the end one chapter.

Tigger: I told you I was desperate!

Cam: What are you guys talking about?

Tigger and Alexa: Nothing.

Cam: I'm watching you.

Tigger: That's creepy.

Alexa: In so many ways.

Tigger: And this is where I end this omake. PLEASE REVIEW!

Cam: DON'T FORGET I WILL BE WATCHING YOU!

Alexa: I need new friends.


	3. Awakening Senses In Terrifying Ways

Tigger: I GOT MORE REVIEWS! THANK YOU REVIEWERS! THANK YOU!

Cam: So as a gift we are giving you cookies. If you don't like them too bad.

Alexa: Seriously, I need new friends. You people are crazy.

Tigger: Join us! It's fun being on the line!

Cam: Especially with an umbrella.

Alexa: Are you guys referring to a tight-rope?

Cam and Tigger: Maybe.

Alexa: Great. Well at least you two are getting a long.

Tigger: I OWN NOTHING!

Cam: You have to own something.

Tigger: Fine I don't own Black Cat or any of its characters.

Cam: YOU DO OWN ME AND ALEXA AREN'T YOU LUCKY?

Alexa: (Spots empty bag of candy) You guys are on a sugar high aren't you?

Cam: Alexa how come your being no fun?

Alexa: Someone needs to be sane around here.

Tigger: So basically I have to find another sane person.

Alexa: Another one would be nice.

Tigger: Hmmmm....

Cam: Anyway thankies to lilypop8, rosiekneal, ChaosBlack5711, and Anna282. YOU PEOPLE ROCK!

Alexa: Can we please just start this chapter?

* * *

Alexa stirred. She felt very sore like she had been sleeping in an uncomfortable position for hours on end. Trying to rid herself of the feeling she stretched her legs out and placed her arms above her head. Satisfied, she rubbed her eyes and sat up. A mass of black blocked her vision.

"Gah!" she yelped frightened and jumped.

Her foot caught on the sheet that had been covering her and Alexa fell sideways out of the bed. She crashed into the floor and burst of pain shot up her left arm. Alexa took a minute to calm down her fast beating heart and glanced up at the bed. The black haired girl from before was crouching on her bed and was looking at Alexa with big eyes.

"You're funny," she stated.

Alexa didn't respond her brain was fuzzy and she needed a few seconds to comprehend what was going on. Journal, sickness, collapsing, girl, man, conversation, world, experiment, gun, blue hair, Tao. All of these words ran through Alexa's mind, but it didn't make sense. Then the pieces began to line up in chronological order starting with the most recent and heading backwards. Kidnapped. Alexa's eyes widened. She remembered now! She had been kidnapped! By the doctor and a woman! The woman could go through objects! How long had she been out for? What was going on? Had the doctor helped her? Why? He kidnapped her! Oh gosh she was an experiment! Charden had mentioned it. They were testing on her because she was from another world! ANOTHER WORLD! Wait what?! None of this made sense! Someone help her! She wanted to go home! Where was she? She had been kidnapped! Oh hell! This couldn't be happening!

"You okay?" Kyoko asked leaning over the bed.

"Stay back!" Alexa ordered leaping up.

These people were bad. Very bad. They had tested on her! She was a guinea pig for some sick scientist's wimps! They had taken her away from everything she loved and cared about! Tao? What the hell was Tao? Alexa had never heard of it and now she wished she never had. Her knees shook and she felt her stomach compress into a tiny ball. These people were sick! To kidnap and exploit others! She had been kidnapped! She had really been kidnapped. These thought made Alexa feel weak. Oh god! This couldn't be real! This couldn't be real! This had to be some sort of bad dream.

"You don't look so good," Kyoko said walking over to Alexa, "Do you feel sick again? The doctor said you should feel fine though."

Kyoko continued to near Alexa. Alexa grew more and more nervous with each passing step. She couldn't stay here! This couldn't be real! Alexa spotted her backpack on the table. If she could just grab it, then she could make a run for it. When she was safe she could call the police. Then this hellish nightmare would end. Alexa's back was now pressed against the wall and Kyoko was coming closer. This could be her only chance to escape. Pushing aside any doubts or fears she focused solely on her task. Kyoko neared closer and Alexa watched with bated breath.

"_Now!"_ she yelled at herself.

Alexa pushed off the stone wall and darted around Kyoko. Her hand reached for her bag while running past the table. Throwing her bag over one arm, she ran out the open doorway not slowing for a second. Her breathing came harsh and ragged and her legs were burning but she didn't stop, not even to glance at her surroundings.

"_Just keep running!" _her brain told her, "_Just keep going!"_

She sped past many doorways and down a couple of halls. The farther she ran the more beautiful the place became, Alexa hardly noticed though. It was the first time in her life that she never wanted to check out the structure of the house. All she wanted to do was get out of it was fast as possible. Somehow she managed to get into the main entrance way without someone stopping her. The entrance way was grand with a high ceiling and giant marble pillars but Alexa didn't bother to see if they were Ionic or Corinthian instead she sprinted towards the giant doors in front her. A man suddenly appeared in front of the doors and Alexa skidded to a stop, her momentum causing her to land on her behind. Fear raced through her veins. Adrenaline rushed through her sore body and caused her already pounding heart to double in pumping. Her legs and lungs felt on fire but that didn't stop her from preparing to bolt.

"It seems you have awakened," the strange man purred.

He had silver white hair that came to his shoulders and wore a rather flamboyant coat. On his waist was a sword sheath with a hilt tucked in. However what really caught Alexa's attention were his eyes. They sent shivers down her spine and caused her stomach to knot into tinier knots. His eyes were unusually white except for the dark pupil that was gazing at her.

"This is good very good," the man continued, "You may even be able to help us with today's mission."

Alexa wanted to scream and run and cry all at the same time. Her throat wouldn't work though and legs had turned into melted jelly. She was stuck. Kidnapped. A guinea pig.

The man came closer his footsteps echoing through the grand entrance. Alexa's throat built up to release a scream. She wanted to leave. She wanted to leave. She wanted to leave. She wanted to be as far away from here as possible. More footsteps could be heard but they were coming from a different direction. Alexa wanted to look but she couldn't draw her eyes away from the scary man. Besides it probably wouldn't be someone to save her, no matter how much she wished it was.

"I found you," Alexa heard the familiar cheery voice of Kyoko.

"Creed sir."

Charden was there too apparently.

"She escaped," Creed pointed out

"Yeah, she just suddenly bolted," Kyoko explained, "I have no idea why though. I didn't think I scared her that much."

Alexa's ears were ringing and she could barely make a coherent thought. Fear. Run. Now! These words raced through her brain again and again. Her flight or fight instinct was working in high gear and had apparently chosen the first option.

The doctor entered the room and surveyed the scene.

"It isn't good for her to be running after her sickness," he informed the others in the hall, "I am still unsure of what caused her weariness."

Kyoko pouted.

"It wasn't my fault," she said defensively, "She just suddenly ran away and I couldn't use my fire to stop her."

The doctor's glasses glinted and he pushed them up his nose.

"Why exactly did she run away?" he asked in a polite tone.

"Not sure," Kyoko shrugged, "One moment I was sitting there waiting for her to wake up and the next she's yelling at me to go away. She isn't very nice."

Kyoko made it sound like Alexa was some kind of pet used for her amusement. The doctor on the other hand made no sign of distress or unhappiness. All that was written on his face was a calculating look. Then he began to move towards Alexa. Each footstep made Alexa almost jump out of her skin. She began to shake and her brain's orders became more frantic and louder.

"_RUN NOW!" _her mind yelled at her.

But Alexa couldn't. Fear kept her rooted. All knowledge of how to work her legs were gone, replaced only with the desire to scream in fright. Yet she couldn't open her jaw either.

Cautiously the doctor knelt down to Alexa's eye level an arm's length away from her. Alexa watched his every move with wide eyes.

"Do you remember me?" the doctor questioned, "I was with you the first time you woke up."

"_And when you kidnapped me!" _Alexa would have retorted if the circumstances had been much different.

"Do you remember Kyoko or Charden?" the doc continued with his questions, "What about your home? It seems you remembered that bag of yours."

Alexa still said nothing.

"Is she mute?" Kyoko asked in a childish tone.

"No," the doctor said, "I believe she is suffering from shock. Most likely she doesn't remember waking up before. Waking up in a strange place is scary to the human mind."

"Oh," Kyoko said in acknowledgement.

"What about her Tao power?" the scary man, Creed, asked.

"I can't tell at this point," the doctor responded, "I'll have to do some tests."

As he said this, the doctor reached out to feel Alexa's glands under her chin. It was Alexa's breaking point. Fear superseded any common sense she had left and she screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Alexa screamed her fears out, hoping that the scream would make the villains vanish or end this terrifying dream. She wanted to go home. This couldn't be real! This couldn't be! It couldn't!

The floor shook and windows cracked. Every person in the room had to hold their ears and the doctor was knocked backwards. The windows shattered into million of tiny glass fragments that hit the floor making a large crashing sound. Finally Alexa was out of breath and she wilted. Her exhausted body trembled in fear and her throat felt as dry as a desert in the summer. A ringing sound filled both of her ears and she surveyed the room.

What was going on? Why did the windows crack and the floor shake? An earthquake? Glass from the windows littered the floor but Alexa was located near the middle of the room so she was not hit.

"_No, one's moving," _she noticed.

It was true not a single person in the room had moved a hair's breathe since she started screaming. They were all frozen in place, clutching their ears, and looked like they were in great pain. But why? How come she wasn't frozen in place? Was it her scream that did this? But that was impossible! Alexa couldn't scream that loud!

"_Get away now," _her rational side told her, "_While they're not moving, run for it! You can ask questions later."_

Alexa agreed and abided to her brain's wishes. Unsteadily she stood up and looked around the room. The door looked big and heavy but there was a giant window near the ground. It no longer had any glass in it but instead had glass all over the floor beneath it. Carefully Alexa treaded towards window. She stepped slowly and with great precision, trying to avoid as much glass as possible. Boy was she thankful that she was wearing sneakers. Still acting with great care she placed both hands on the window still. A low whining alerted Alexa to the others.

She jumped and her foot slipped on a piece of glass. Alexa grasped the window with both hands but one knee collided with the ground. Sharp stinging pain erupted in her right knee as the glass embedded itself in her skin. Alexa clenched her jaw so she wouldn't make a sound but a few tears trickled out of her eyes. Deciding it was now or never, Alexa stood up, braced both hands on the still, and swung her legs over the frame. Her knees buckled when she landed on the porch and Alexa swung her arms to gain balance. Then she took off.

Stings of pain burst through her leg as she leapt down the steps. She jumped two to three steps at a time and stumbled multiple times. Alexa's heart was racing and her legs were on fire. She took a deep breathe as she hurled herself into the air and landed unsteadily five steps down. Sweat fell down her face as her leg quivered and almost gave out. A giant crack appeared near the bottom of the stairs and pieces of stone flew into the air. Alexa lost her balance and her knee gave way. She fell to her knees.

What was going on? The stairs what happened to them? What was going on? Why had the people frozen? Why had they kidnapped her? Why her? She wanted to go home! She wanted to leave! She wanted the pain to end. Why wouldn't it go away? Her heart hurt, her knees hurt, and her sides hurt! She just wanted it to stop! Dark spots appeared on the sidewalk in front of her and she sniffled. Oh god. Why her? Why her? Tears fell faster and all Alexa wanted to do was disappear. To go home. To vanish into thin air. She heard shouts in the distance but the sound blended together to form a buzzing in the back of her brain.

She was so scared. She hurt, alone, surrounded by strangers. Alexa wanted to leave. Why? Why was the earth being so cruel to her? Her thoughts were racing as her heart was beating. Everything else just seemed to disappear and Alexa could only see the giant crack in the stairs preventing her escape.

The ground began to shake. It rattled the stairs and Alexa felt like a rag doll being tossed around, but she didn't fall over. The shouts grew louder and a deep roaring sound seemed to come from the earth Alexa placed her palms on the ground to steady herself. The rumbling was increasing and miniscule cracks surrounded the stairs. A statue on the railing fell backwards and broke into pieces. Instead of being scared, Alexa felt numb like her emotions were escaping her. She couldn't keep up. Her brain was overloading. Her emotions were there but not there. It seemed like she was trapped and all she could do was watch as the earth fell around her. Another statue was teetering back and forth. Alexa looked up at it without registering what she was doing. The statue then fell forwards towards Alexa. In that moment Alexa realized what was going on and everything rushed back. Fear, panic, anger, sadness, pain. She was going to die! If she got squashed she would die! She didn't want to die! She wanted to see her family and friends! Cam, May, Christine, Sara, Mom, Dad, Adam. She wanted to see them again! Her body was frozen and she couldn't move. Finally her brain gave a command.

"STOP!" Alexa shouted.

* * *

Cam: MY POOR FRIEND!

(tackles Alexa in a hug)

Alexa: Gah get off me!

Cam: LEXI NEEDS A HUG!

Alexa: NO I NEED SOMETHING TO GET YOU OFF ME!

Tigger: Lookie who I brought!

Alexa: Tigger that's a dog.

Tigger: Sane people are hard to find.

Cam: Sane people are everywhere you just need to know where took for them.

Tigger: Fine it's hard to find a sane person who is willing to be kidnapped by me.

Cam: Ah! That makes sense.

Alexa: I thought the term sane person implied a person.

Tigger: What I didn't hear you? You mumble too much.

Alexa: I'm going to go on a walk with this sane dog. You people have fun.

Tigger: Wait we'll come with you.

Cam: THIS CHAPTER IS OVER REVIEW BYE BYE!

Tigger: Alexa wait up! I need to bring that dog back!


	4. Alexa Is In Need Of Pixie Dust

Tigger: HIYA PEOPLE!

Alexa: Someone is hyper.

Tigger: Maybe! I'm just really looking forward to this chapter.

Alexa: Why?

Tigger: This is my most actiony story yet! So I love the chapters where I can feel the excitment too.

Alexa: Should I be worried?

Tigger: Can you fly?

Alexa: No.

Tigger: Can you swim?

Alexa: Why?

Tigger: Future reference.

Alexa: I should be worried.

Tigger: YEP! Anyway thanks to lilypop8, ChaosBlack5711, Anna282, and October Autumn for reviewing this wonderful story! SPREAD THE WORD PEOPLE!

Alexa: You mean about this story you don't own?

Tigger: 0.0

Alexa: Tigger does not own Black Cat the manga, anime, action figures, plushies, characters, plot, or rights.

Tigger: THE EVIL DISCLAIMER! NO!

Alexa: Let's begin this chapter.

* * *

Alexa's eyes fluttered open. She shut them instantly when the sunlight blinded her eyes.

"You're awake now," a voice chirped.

Alexa jumped as the voice sounded in her ear. She looked around in a panic and spotted the source of the voice, Kyoko. Alexa almost jumped out of her seat but stopped when she noticed something was binding her. She looked down to see a set of seat  
going across her chest and lap. There was something on her too. Headphones?

"Don't panic, you'll activate your Tao," Kyoko told her hurriedly, "Doctor said you have amnesia. We're your friends. You're an Apostle of the Star now."

Alexa paused. She had been prepared to scream and cry, she thought she was going to be torture. But Kyoko was being nice to her. She watched warily. What was an Apostle of the Star? Why were they being nice to her? Shouldn't they be yelling at her or hurting her because she disobeyed them?

"_Because they think I don't remember being kidnapped," _Alexa recalled from before.

This thought eased her slightly. If she went along with the act then they wouldn't hurt or kill her. She was still scared though. All she had to do was wait for the right moment and she could escape. Then she could forget about this horrible nightmare. What about before though? What had happened? What was with this Tao they kept mentioning? They had said she was from another world, but that wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible. There was only one world, right? Only one. Only one. Alexa felt herself begin to hyperventilate. No! No! No! Other worlds didn't exist!

"_But then what is going on?"_

Alexa paused she hadn't had a chance to fully accept the situation. She had been too busy running, screaming, refusing to see what was around her. She reviewed the facts in her brain. She had been kidnapped by a person who could control portals, woken up in a stone medical room, had gotten sick, been visited by a doctor, schoolgirl, and goth man, woken up to the schoolgirl, run away from the school girl, had run into a scary man, time had frozen, she had tried to escape out a window, there was an earthquake, she had almost been killed, and then it went blank.

"_That's right! Why am I alive?"_

The last thing she remembered was almost being crushed by a statue. So why was she still here? Did they rescue her? But wasn't she just an experiment to them?

"That was so cool what you did before!" Kyoko gushed, "You just screamed and everything went 'crack' and broke."

What was she talking about? Alexa had imagined that, right? She had imagined things breaking, the magic crack in the steps, and the disappearing woman. It was all tricks her mind was playing on her. She was just imagining things due to her overactive imagination which was acting up because she was scared. Things like those didn't happen in real life. They only existed in television shows.

"You totally broke all the glass in the room and you even made us all freeze. There was this annoying ringing sound in my ear and I couldn't move," Kyoko continued, "Then you broke that statue with your scream. That was so cool!"

Broke the statue with her scream? That was impossible. People can't break inanimate objects with their voice. Just like they couldn't emerge from portals in the sidewalk or give people powers just by giving them a drink.

"My power is really cool too," Kyoko bragged, "I can blow fire. Just by kissing people I can even melt their insides."

What? Did she just say she can blow fire and melt insides? What was she on drugs? Was everybody here on drugs? People couldn't breathe fire. It was physically impossible.

"I bet you're jealous," Kyoko chirped happily, "I bet you're full of anger wishing you could breathe fire. It's okay though. Your power is going to be really helpful on this mission. The festival is going to start today when we kill the president."

Kyoko seemed really happy about the prospect of killing someone and starting the 'festival', but Alexa wasn't. The minute Kyoko mentioned killing someone Alexa's stomach had plummeted. They wanted her to help kill someone! She couldn't do that! Alexa had to get out of there now! She had to escape and warn someone that these crazy people were going to try to kill someone! But where was she?

Alexa looked around and her stomach fell right through the floor and onto the land below. Now either she was in the weirdest room to ever exist or Alexa was in a helicopter. Alexa was sitting on what resembled a high tech car seat and on her left was a giant door with a huge window. Looking out the window Alexa could see miles of forest with towns tucked in. There was a giant river flowing below them and they were very high up.

"_Oh god."_

Kyoko was sitting on a seat to her right. There was a small aisle in-between the two girls and two more seats in the front. In the seat in front of Alexa was the pilot. The pilot was wearing a helmet and goggles, Alexa didn't recognize the man. Charden sat in the last seat wearing a set of headphones instead of his usual top hat. Alexa's brain started to go into overdrive. Oh go, oh god, oh god. How the hell did she get in a helicopter?! Wait wasn't the rebellion supposed to begin the day after Alexa woke up, but the scary man had said it would start today and so did Kyoko. That must mean she slept through a day after her first awakening. The journal had said she had been asleep for three days to, so she had been gone for three to four days!

"_Cam down," _she told herself, "_The first thing I have to focus on is getting out of here before they make me kill someone or kill me. I know I'll text the police and warn them! Now where's my backpack."_

Alexa glance around and spotted her backpack…by Kyoko. Damn it! Why was nothing ever easy? Time for Plan B. Maybe she could get away once they landed, but it could be too late by then. If they landed Alexa would be watched over and she would lose her only chance to get away. Wait where were the others? Oh it didn't matter. The less people the better. Alexa glanced around the small aircraft again. There were parachutes, she could use one of them to escape. However, Alexa knew nothing about parachutes or jumping out of helicopters. Besides what if the parachutes were broken or had a rip, Alexa couldn't risk that.

"_So I'm just going to sit here like a lump?" _she asked herself, "_I'm going to wait until Prince Charming comes along and defeats the bad guys."_

At home, Alexa had been a confident person, the kind of person to keep going until the end. Now she felt so lost. One incident and everything she was came crashing down. All she wanted to do was sit in a corner and wait to be saved. Her old self would be so disappointed. Her old self would be scared but put up a brave front and try to think of a way out. Her old self wouldn't stop until she escaped.

"_What was the expression? People find out who they really are under stressful situations. I just always thought that I would have been the kind to put up a struggle. When I resisted before that was out of fear not bravery or courage. I'm a coward. A coward who will probably die by staying here."_

This last thought struck Alexa hard. If she stayed here there was no doubt she would die, but if she tried to escape she would most likely die. The chance of her surviving was small but there was still a chance. Alexa would take it. She would prove she was not a coward. She would be herself no matter the circumstances. Kidnappings, magic, fire-breathing girls, none of those things would stop her from being Alexa Maxwell. Hadn't she once said the point of living is experiencing life? She could add sky-diving to her list of things she had done.

Heart pounding, Alexa planned her escape. It went as followed: nab her backpack, steal a parachute, put on the parachute, jump out of the helicopter and hope for the best. The plan was stupid but it was all she had. Alexa glanced at Kyoko who was still ranting about something or other.

"Personally, I think my teacher is such a stuck-up. He's always nagging me," Kyoko complained.

"_When did we get on the conversation of teachers?"_

Alexa's backpack was on the floor by Kyoko's feet. If she could just slide it over with her foot then all would be well. Her pulse racing, Alexa tried to look casual as she stuck her foot out, wrapped it around one of the straps, and began to tug it towards her. She did it all without Kyoko noticing. That was the easy part though. Her pulse doubled as her sweaty palms began to undo the seatbelts constricting her. The pilot and Charden were too busy looking out the windows to notice. Her stomach was full of butterflies and she tried to make her breathing sound casual. A slight jittery feeling ran through her veins as she leaned backwards slightly, so her hands could grab the parachute behind her seat. She unclasped it from the back of her seat and brought it forward with one hand, still on high alert. Her breathing was coming quicker and Alexa could feel the buzz of the adrenaline beneath her skin. Her muscles were tense and she had to remind herself to keep going. She slipped the headphones off warily.

"_Have to get home, have to get home," _she repeated to herself again and again.

"Kyoko, stop her!" Charden commanded.

Alexa shot out of her seat. Her heart went into overtime and butterflies scrambled around in her stomach. Kyoko stopped mid-rant to see Alexa standing there with a parachute in her hands and her backpack near her feet. Alexa froze as Kyoko stared at her with wide eyes. Alexa was frantic. What should she do? What should she do? Kyoko reacted first and put a hand to her lips. A ball of fire came at Alexa. Alexa's eyes widened at the sight and she gasped. Her body shook and then tensed up. Her legs wouldn't operate, her arms wouldn't move, her throat was closed up. She was going to die! All of this happened in less then a few seconds, before Alexa's mind managed to send enough messages to her body so that Alexa threw herself to the side a milisecond before she became burnt toast. She hit the ground hard and her left arm got singed by the blast. The window behind Alexa melted and things air began to get sucked out of the hole.

"_Get out of here!"_

Kyoko, Charden, and the pilot were aghast as the air began to leak out, but Alexa acted on instinct. Her blood was pumping through her veins at an inhuman rate, as she scrambled to grab her backpack, slip the parachute on her back, and grab the door handle. Her sweaty palm grasped the handle and she used all of strength to pull back the heavy door. It slide open and the amount of escaping air began to increase. It was almost as if the wind was pulling her backwards it was like being stuck in a strong current, there was no way to fight it. Alexa couldn't escape it, as it began to pull her outside. She knew she had to jump. She had to escape. But that didn't stop her from wanting to scream and cry and hold onto something for dear life. A searing hot pain ran through her right arm and Alexa looked to see Kyoko holding onto her for dear life. Kyoko's expression was enraged as she held onto her chair with one hand and Alexa with the other. Alexa's chest tightened and her breath caught in her throat. She was being prevented from leaving! Alexa began to struggle. The burning in her hand hurt so much. She wanted it to stop. Her skin was on fire and tears came to the corner of her eyes in pain.

Alexa needed to get out of there and now! She couldn't stay here! She wanted to scream so bad, but her voice seemed to have left her. Kyoko had mentioned she froze people with her voice. It was crazy, but Kyoko could breathe fire and was burning her hand. Alexa flinched as Kyoko seemed to melt another layer of her skin. The pain! The pain! It hurt! It hurt! Why wouldn't it stop? She had to make it stop! She had to! Had to try something! Alexa did the only thing she could think of, scream. Miraculously her voice came back and Alexa screamed as loud as her sore throat would let her. Immediately Kyoko stopped moving. Without Kyoko grasping her arm, Alexa's arm slipped right out of her hold and she fell backwards into the air.

Air rushed around her and her brown hair stung as it slapped her face. Her heart was going a four hundred beats per second and she seemed unable to move. She was falling through air. To her doom. Just falling through the cold air. It was all happening too quickly for her. Her whole life could have flashed before her eyes and Alexa would have missed it. All she could think of was the unstoppable force of nature that was working against her at the moment.

"_Move!"_ her brain yelled at her.

Numb with shock, Alexa struggled to obey. She had to or she would meet her untimely death. In the future Alexa would never remember how she did it or how she was able to fight through the fear in her brain that seemed to block all other reasoning, but she managed to turn over so she on her stomach. When she did that her parachute tried to pull away. Alexa hadn't had enough time to put the buckle that went over her stomach on and the backpack was only on because of the straps on her shoulder. Even then the bag was being pulled away by the wind because it was lighter then Alexa and would fall at a different speed. She needed to buckle it before she released the parachute or her arms might be pulled out of their sockets. But Alexa's arms were full with her backpack, which Alexa was grateful that it was zipped up. Acting on instinct she put part of the backpack in her mouth and bit down. Then she made sure the backpack was flat against her so the air would press it up against her. Slowly she moved her arms away. When they were no longer pressed against her body the wind yanked at them and pain shot through her shoulders. Alexa didn't make a sound as she slowly began to fight the wind by grabbing the buckle on her parachute. It was a slow process because of the wind resistance and it didn't help that when Alexa tried to buckle the buckle the wind pushed her fist into her stomach making it seem like she had punched herself. Finally Alexa managed to buckle her parachute. She grabbed her backpack with one hand and began to frantically search. Where was the string that released the parachute? It had to be somewhere. It was always right by the shoulders in the movies. Alexa spotted a red handle on her right shoulder. Quickly, she yanked on it as hard as she could.

It sounded like cloth being released, but Alexa didn't dare look. Tears were flying out of her eyes due to the wind sheer and she shut them. If she didn't make it, Alexa didn't want to see her own death approaching. She squeezed her backpack, out of hopeful wishing or fear she didn't know. Suddenly Alexa felt tugged upwards. Her body was up righted and she slowed down. Alexa opened an eye and looked up. A giant red parachute was attached to her by many strings. On the parachute was the black outline of a rose and the parachute itself was a blood red color. She had done it! She was alive!

Alexa felt all the tension leave her and her fears go away. She was alive! She had done it! She had escaped from the insane criminals and was on her way home. All she had to do was land and call the police! The happy feeling fled at that thought. Alexa had no idea how to land a parachute! But it couldn't be harder then opening one, right? Alexa would just have to hope for the best. Speaking of landing, Alexa looked down. Shit! She was a lot closer to the ground then she thought she was. What to do? What to do? Wait what about the people, the Apostles they had called themselves? Alexa try to look at the sky around her parachute. To her horror she noticed three black dots up in the sky. They were barely noticeable but they were there. Oh no! What if they could see her parachute? The thought was ridiculous considering how high they were, but still.

What if they weren't simply going to let Alexa escape? What if they would come after her to punish her or kill her? Alexa's stomach constricted. They knew her name, her age, her family members and her college. They would have no problem tracking her down. She had gone from the frying pan to the fire. Now they would try to get her and they could end up hurting her family or friends. She was such a fool. Alexa hadn't given the consequences a single thought. If someone she cared about got hurt, it would be all her fault. That wouldn't happen though. She wouldn't let it. If she escaped she could tell the police and they would capture her kidnappers, right? Alexa's thoughts stopped as she noticed that she was surrounded by tree tops.

"_The ground!"_

Alexa began to panic. What should she do? Should she bend her legs or keep them straight? Before she could decide on an action her feet hit the ground. Alexa's knees buckled and she fell forward. The parachute was still up though so it proceeded to drag her forward even if she was barely on her feet. Dirt flew into the air and Alexa attempted to lock her legs into place, hoping the parachute would stop. It didn't work and Alexa began to look for a way to get the parachute off properly.

"_How does this thing come off_?" Alexa asked while frantically looking for another thing to pull that would release the parachute.

It felt like something slammed into her chest and Alexa shot backwards before swinging forwards. She was suspended a foot above the ground and was swinging back and forth like a child on a swing. Her chest ached and Alexa felt slightly dizzy.

"_What the?"_

Alexa looked up to the parachute was caught in a tree. The lines attached to the bag on her back were tangled on multiple tree branches and the shoot itself had a branch sticking right through it. A tingly feeling appeared in Alexa's arms as the blood flow was being cut off due to the bands pressing into her arms. Gravity was trying to pull Alexa down but the parachute wouldn't let it. Apparently it did its job too well. Alexa released the backpack in her hands and it fell to the ground below her with a clatter.

"_I hope I didn't break anything."_

First things first, Alexa needed to get down. Her body had stopped wildly swinging and now she was hanging limp. Alexa grabbed onto the ropes suspending her and gave them a harsh tug. Some leaves fell off the tree and the branched above her shook, but Alexa's parachute remained firmly in the tree.

"_There should be a release," _Alexa thought.

She examined both straps and the belt line but found nothing.

"_Now what! I can't stay up here forever!" _

Alexa couldn't stay up here forever. What were the chances of someone finding her? Probably very low and what if it was the Apostles of the Stars who found her? Alexa didn't want that. She never wanted to go back ever. It was something she was certain of more then anything.

"_Come one let me down!"_ Amy yelled telepathically at the tree.

It was doubtful the tree was a telekinetic and heard her, but Alexa felt better.

"_Now what? I'm just supposed to hang around?" _Alexa blanched, "_Okay that wasn't even intended to be a pun."_

Alexa glanced around. The tree she was hanging from was at the edge of a forest next to a dirt road. No houses, signs, or any signs of civilizations could be seen. Where was she? This certainly wasn't near any place she had visited before. Was she even in the same country? Alexa hoped so. The last time she had spoke a foreign language was when she was in high school and her knowledge had slipped since then.

"_Think positive," _she told herself, "_Eventually someone will drive by or the parachute will break. It can't hold out forever…I hope."_

A tearing sound reached Alexa's ears and she looked up. The parachute was beginning to tear from the hole a tree branch was poking through. Alexa's body jerked as the tear became bigger before the branch ripped the parachute from the hole to the edge causing Alexa to land on her butt.

"_Ow ow ow ow ow ow," _Alexa exclaimed inwardly while rubbing her sore behind, "_Stupid tree. Stupid parachute."_

* * *

Tigger: Okay people I'm going to be serious for a little bit and do some explaining. Alexa's Tao power is called 'Scream'. Creative, right? Anyway her power is focused on vibrations. Vibrations are what sound is composed of. For instance vibrations created by the human voice can't travel through water well so that's why you can't hear people clearly underwater. Alexa is able to increase or decrease vibrations in her voice and any other living thing. So she can be as loud or as silent as she wants. She can also take sound away from anything. However decreasing vibrations is harder then increasing, so you won't see her do it as often. Also it is easier to do Internal Ki which is basically focusing her Tao on herself rather then others. Loud vibrations can mess with a human's delicate hearing and results such as ruptured ear drums and temporary paralysis can form. At this portion of the story Alexa is clueless about what is happening to her and the Apostles have only a vague idea. So you won't be seeing her use any of her cooler powers till later.

Alexa: What am I clueless about?

Tigger: Uh...LOOK A MONKEY!

Alexa: Your not going to fool me with that one.

Tigger: Hi Cam!

Alexa: WHAT I THOUGHT SHE LEFT?

(Tigger runs off while Alexa is looking around)

Alexa: TIGGER WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!

Tigger: (in the distance) Why are all of my characters so violent? I should do somethign about that.


	5. Aches and Pains

Tigger: Hey! Look at all the new people!

Alexa: (eating popcorn) Why are they reading your story?

Tigger: I actually have no idea.

Alexa: No I meant why are they reading a story in which the idea doesn't belong to you?

Tigger: DAMN DISCLAIMER! Hey where did you get the popcorn?

Alexa: Cam gave it to me at the end of the last chapter.

Tigger: That was over twenty days go...

Alexa: You should update more often.

Tigger: I told people this story would be irregualrly updated.

Alexa: I suppose you did. (takes a handful of popcorn)

Tigger: Anyway, thanks to ChaosBlack5711, lilypop8, authorgal282, XcrazyXookamiX, ., Zabuzas-grl-4eva, nightgirl-shadow-bleach, Sorachangirl, and KizzThiz for favoriting/reviewing.

Alexa: Thanks.

(Silence)

Tigger: Can Ii have some popcorn?

Alexa: No. (Takes some more popcorn)

* * *

As the pain began to recede, Alexa stood up and freed herself from the remains of the parachute. Looking up at the sky, she noticed she couldn't see the black dots anymore which meant the helicopters were gone or Alexa was too far away to see them. She hoped it was the first one.

"_I can call the police now!" _

Quickly Amy retrieved her backpack from the ground and began to eagerly search for her cell phone. She could go home! She could go home! This horrible nightmare would be over! The police could put the Apostles of whatever behind bars!

"Ouch!" Alexa cried dropping the bag.

Items spilled out of the bag but Alexa paid them no mind. She was clutching her arm while digging her fingernails into her palm to distract her from the pain. Her arm stung like hell and her skin felt like it was on fire. It felt hot and stung like something someone was spreading salt in an open wound. Alexa examined the injury. Her right arm had brushed against something in her bag and the pain was so bad and had come so suddenly that she had dropped the bag in surprise. The area where Kyoko had grabbed her arm had become cherry red and swelled up. It also looked slightly wet.

"Hot, hot, hot," Alexa hissed waving her arm around in an attempt to cool it down.

She had no water to put on it and even then Alexa wasn't sure if it was safe to pour a liquid on the swelling red handprint.

"_It's a second degree burn," _Alexa realized.

One time when she still lived at home, her brother had accidently set his arm on fire while making soup. They had put the fire out soon enough but her brother had suffered some serious burns. Her family had taken him to the hospital immediately and the doctor diagnosed him with light second degree burns. Second degree burns were worse then first degree burns but they were still treatable. The doctor had explained that seconds degree burns can infect very easily if the blisters on her brother's arm opened, so they had to be careful. He also explained that if the burns covered a large area of the skin, 15% or more, then the patient could go into shock. If the blisters didn't open then her brother's skin would stay swollen and wet looking because of fluid loss. Luckily her brother's burn had been rather small and he hadn't gone into shock which happened to most people who got rather large burns.

"Shit," Alexa cursed at the large burn on her wrist.

If she wasn't careful it could open. Alexa knew she had nothing to treat an open wound with so she had to make sure the blister didn't open until she got medical treatment.

"Damn it!"

Why was it every time she got out of one situation she was forced into another? She was tired, stressed, angry, and scared. She didn't want to have to deal with this shirt anymore. Alexa wanted to go back to her dorm! She wanted to stress about tests, write papers until ridiculous hours in the morning, and complain to her friends! She was sick of being kidnapped, tested on, being scared, and having to run for her life! Since when was being an adult so complicated?

"_I should worry about this later," _her reasonable side chided, "_The Apostles are still out there and I need medical attention."_

Alexa let out a frustrated strangled noise before she looked at the spilt items on the ground. Carefully, so that nothing touched her arm (it still felt like it was on fire), she bent down and began to sort through the items with her left hand. Her fingers brushed across her cell phone. Quickly, Alexa flipped it open and pressed the power button. Her phone was one of the kinds you could drop off a building without getting a scratch. She had gotten it so it would last longer then the flimsy kind. Sure it didn't have a fancy keyboard and it didn't slide open, but it got the job done. Alexa waited eagerly to hear the music symbolizing her phone was turning on, but it didn't come. She pressed the power button a few more times but the screen remained black. Her phone was dead.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Alexa repeated pressing the power button each time she said no.

Was fate really being this cruel to her? Did the irony gods love torturing her that much? How could they put her through all that and then add another obstacle in her path? Were they testing her because she really didn't want to be tested!

Alexa took a few deep breathes and tried to calm herself.

"Suck it up Alexa," she told herself in a disappointed voice, "Your twenty years old and perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. Go to a hospital. Follow the road and get help before the Apostles come back."

Alexa began to shove things back in her bag. She threw the bag over her shoulder and looked at the road ahead. It was long and there was no sign of human civilization insight. Alexa could only pray that she was stuck in the countryside and that she hadn't been abandoned on some sort of abandoned island.

"_Think positive, Alexa. It's all you got left."_

She adjusted the strap on her bag and let out a sigh.

"Here goes everything."

************************************************************************

Alexa was uncertain of how long it had been since she started walking, but she was sure it had been a while. When she started the sun had been to one side of her and now it was on the other side of her. Meaning she started in the morning and now it was sometime in the afternoon. Her legs were unbelievingly sore and she was beyond tired. Her throat ached and was dry as a desert in the summer while her stomach grumbled. Alexa's burn was still causing her pain but it was either hurting less or she was growing used to it. To avoid heatstroke Alexa had been walking in the shade of the trees but it did little against the warm spring weather. A headache had started a while ago but Alexa didn't stop.

"_Well at least my stubbornness is still intact," _Alexa thought.

In the distance she could see the outline of some buildings. They were still very far away but it brought her some hope. At least now she knew she wasn't stuck in the middle of nowhere.

She wiped the sweat off her forehead with her left arm while her right arm hung useless at her side. Alexa was being very cautious with it and would have wrapped it in one of her shirts if it weren't for the weather. It was sticky and hot and the sun only made it worse. Putting another layer of clothing on was not something she wanted to do. To make matters worse her cell phone hadn't regained any battery. The Apostles must have left it on for all the days she was out and it probably wouldn't recharge until she plugged it in somewhere. A dizzy spell hit Alexa and she stumbled for a second before her vision went back to normal.

"Wonderful," Alexa muttered.

The sarcasm would have been more efficient if her voice had not cracked due to the lack of liquid. Her vision swam again and Alexa felt as if the ground beneath her feet tilted. She reached her hands out in order to balance herself and almost fell over backwards. Alexa's vision began to grow dark around the edges before going completely black. Then her vision came back milliseconds later but it started from the center of her eye and grew outward.

"I think I'll take a rest," Alexa said nervously knowing that having tunnel vision was not a good sign.

She walked over to a tree and sat down. Alexa placed her backpack behind her, propped her knees up, and rested her head on her knees. She tried to absorb the coolness of the shade and she felt the faint thumb of the headache against her skull. Her burn was bothering her and Alexa would have liked nothing more then to scratch it off.

"_I'm so tired and all these freaking trees look the same," _Alexa complained, "_The stupid city isn't getting any closer."_

Her muscles relaxed and Alexa decided to lie down on her left side. Wouldn't it be nice if she could just curl up and forget about everything that happened? To wake up at home with no magic powers, sore throats, headaches, or burns? To never know the darker side of this world? She tried to bring up the memory and fear that came with the kidnapping but all she got was some hazy memories.

"Nghh."

She was too tired to think. Maybe she could just close her eyes for a moment. Her eyelids were very heavy and her body could rest. She wouldn't sleep just stay still for a long time and listen to the sound of nature. Alexa curled up into a more comfortable position. Yeah, that was what she was going to do. Rest and relax. Just resting-Alexa yawned-and relaxing.

************************************************************************

"Mhmm," Alexa mumbled while rubbing her eyes.

Her tired body protested against her movement and Alexa almost obliged and went back to sleep when she realized something was off. It wasn't bright and sunny when she opened her eyes. It was dark and she couldn't make out heads or tail. The moon was high in sky and the stars had been out for a while.

"Frick," Alexa cursed.

She hurried to stand up but almost fell over when her legs gave a painful throb. Alexa rubbed them while trying to find her backpack in the inky darkness. Just how long had she been asleep? However long it was, it was too long. She had wanted to be in the city before sunset. Twenty-year old girls all by themselves in the middle of the night was never a good thing. Sure, Alexa knew that she could probably knock someone out with a baseball bat, she had done it before, but she lacked a baseball and had no desire to get into those kinds of situations anyway. Her eyes began to adjust to the dark and Alexa could pick out a lumpy shape at the base of the tree. She picked it up and searched through it with her left hand. Her fingers felt the different items until she reached felt a familiar object. Alexa pulled out a little mini bag. It was the thing in plastic Kyoko had described earlier. The 'thing' was actually a carrying case with her i-pod, her headphones and her camera. Alexa pulled out the first item and put everything else back in the bag.

I-pods were brilliant inventions. Not only did these devices store songs, videos, and many other useful tools but the screen also glowed when the touch dial was pressed. This was the exact reason Alexa had picked it out. Her cell phone was probably still dead and even if it had life, it would have very little, so she resorted to the next best thing, her music player.

Alexa put on her backpack and held the i-pod out in front of her to light the way. She decided against listening to music while walking. Partially because she didn't want to waste battery and she also didn't want to be caught unaware. That was how she got into this mess.

"_I'm getting a weird sense of déjà vu,_" Alexa thought as she took of for the town again.

Two hours later, according to her i-pod, Alexa had reached the edge of the town. It was some time after three am and Alexa was ready to pass out for the third time in the past few days. She was swaying, her vision was slightly blurry, her eyes slightly dry, her legs had gone numb, her bag felt ridiculous heavy, and her right arm was tingling and prickling. She leaned against the wall of a brick building.

Alexa was in a small city. The outer ring of the city was composed of close-knit houses and short brick buildings. The inner part of the city had taller buildings and tons of stores. At the moment Alexa was somewhere in the outer ring. She was looking for a police station or a hospital or even a twenty-four hour clinic. There was no one out at this time of night, well at least no one Alexa would dare talk to. Slowly she pushed herself off the building and began to walk forward in a daze-like state. She passed by a store window and stopped.

To put it nicely she looked like something had chewed her up, partly digested her, and then barfed her up. Her hair was greasy, rumpled, and just a plain mess. Alexa's eyes were bloodshot and she had giant bags under her eyes. Her skin had an unhealthy look and she looked like she had lost some weight. The large red burn was a big contrast against her sickly looking white skin. She could barely recognize herself now.

Shaking off what she had seen, Alexa took another step forward. Her leg crumpled underneath her and Alexa fell to her knees. She couldn't get up. Her body had been pushed to the limits and it wouldn't go anywhere. Luckily she had put her i-pod away before and she hadn't landed on her hurt arm. Maybe if she lied there long enough someone would come find her. It would be morning in a couple of hours anyway.

Alexa heard the pitter-patter of footsteps and looked up. Her heart began to beat wildly and her stomach churned.

"_Please let it not be the Apostles," _she begged, "_Please I don't want to go back."_

A little kid came from behind the corner. He was in a pair of blue footie pajamas and was holding a teddy bear in his arms. The boy couldn't be more then three or four and his blond hair and bright blue eyes made him adorable. He spotted Alexa and looked frightened for a second before he relaxed and walked over timidly.

Alexa wasn't sure how to react. What was a kid doing out here so late? Why was he in his pajamas? Where was his family?

The little boy came closer until he was about an arm's length away.

"Help mommy," he spoke in a cute voice, "Help mommy."

Tears began to form at the corner of his eyes.

"Pwease help mommy," he cried, "Men came into house. Mommy made me run. Don't make me leave mommy."

Wait, was something bad happening to this kid's mom? What if his mom was being assaulted or raped? The kid told her his mommy was in trouble and what other reason would such a small child be out here so late at night? Alexa couldn't just sit here and wait for someone to find her, she needed to help the kid. She opened her mouth to talk to the kid. Maybe he knew where the police station was or where his house was at least. Then she could help him and his mother.

_"Then you broke that statue with your scream. That was so cool!"_

Kyoko's voice rang through Alexa's head loud and clear. Ever since she woke up every time she had been around people she had screamed so loud she caused physical pain. She actually broke windows and a statue! What if whenever she spoke to someone she caused harm? It didn't hurt her but other people always felt the effect of her screams. Alexa looked at her hands. They looked like the same hands from before she got kidnapped, but something was different. She could feel it now buzzing beneath her skin. There was power under there. Alexa put her hands on her throat. The power was there too, she could feel it. Alexa began to shake. It was true she really did have powers. A power that could hurt people. A power of destruction.

"Pwease help mommy," the little boy asked again and Alexa looked up.

She would have to have her mental breakdown later. This boy needed her right now. Focusing on her legs Alexa managed to stand up. She wobbled slightly and steadied herself against the building. The boy stared at her with tears in his eyes. But if Alexa couldn't talk then how could she assure the boy he was okay? Alexa remembered something she used to do when Adam was little. To cheer him up she would play peek-a-boo and it always made him laugh. She just hoped the same theory applied for now.

Carefully she knelt down to his height and looked at his face. She wiped his tears away and then covered her face with her hands. Alexa waited a few seconds before releasing her hands and mouthing the words 'boo'. The boy stared in wonder and Alexa did it again. She played peek-a-boo three more times before the boy smiled and clapped his hands. Then the little boy tried to do it. He covered his face with his little fingers, while keeping his bear under one arm, before removing them and mouthing the words 'boo'. The little boy laughed at his own antics. Being a kid must have been nice. The ability to forget things so easily must have been wonderful, but the boy's mom was still in trouble and Alexa needed to help.

Alexa held out her arms in a hug motion and the boy climbed in eagerly. She gripped him tightly and swaggered as she stood up. Everything ached and protested against her movement, but she moved forward.

"Mow games," the little boy cheered clapping his hands.

She smiled at the boy and cradled him like a baby. The first person she met that wasn't one of her kidnappers and it was baby. How ironic.

"Yeah more games," a guy's rough voice reached Alexa's ears.

Alexa looked up startled to see two guys standing there. They wore baggy pants hanging off their hips, ripped t-shirts, and caps on their heads. Their beards were scruffy and it looked like they hadn't had a good wash in at least a week, although Alexa wasn't one to talk. The men were definitely going for the punk rebel look and they were succeeding.

* * *

(Tigger and Alexa are wrestling)

Tigger: I just want some popcorn!

Alexa: Back off!

Tigger: But I'm hungry!

Alexa: And you keep putting me in awful situations!

Tigger: You're fine in the omakes!

Alexa: Compare to the twenty-five pages of torture you put me through!

Tigger: Didn't you go to kindergarten?

Alexa: College makes you forget kindergarten!

Tigger: Liar!

(Cam walks in)

Cam: ALEXA I JUST READ THIS CHAPTER AND I WANT....what's going on?

Tigger: Alexa won't share her popcorn!

Alexa: How old are you?

Tigger: A number.

Cam: Well to cheer you up I got you some cotton candy...

(Alexa and Tigger glance at each other)

Tigger and Alexa: MINE!

(Both dive for)

Cam: And people say I'm weird.


	6. Things Get Tougher

Tigger: So I finally put another chapter up upon a request of a reviewer.

Alexa: THAT'S BECAUSE YOU LEFT THEM WITH A CLIFFHANGER!

Tigger: Oh yeah I did.

Alexa: Ugh. I need a vacation.

Tigger: But you just had a long break.

Alexa: I need another one.

Tigger: I can't be that bad.

Alexa: I guess compared to Cam you're okay.

Cam: Hey I'm insulted!

Tigger: Ha ha! I'm better then you.

Cam: But you don't own Black Cat or any of its characters.

Tigger: Shut up! Let's just start this chapter already.

* * *

"Look why don't you hand over the kid," the other one spoke.

"Yeah, we got out of jail recently and we're in need of some cash," the first man explained, "And that little boy is our ransom ticket out of here."

"You can come with us when we leave," the second one offered, "I bet you look real pretty cleaned up."

Alexa didn't move as she watched the men warily. Her heart was going double time and her stomach clenched nervously. She wouldn't let them take the boy. Her breathing was coming slower and harsher. These people were idiots for revealing their plan to her, but they were also dangerous. They even admitted to going to jail at one point. Alexa wasn't going to underestimate them. Her senses seemed to be super aware of everything around her and adrenaline began to creep into her system.

"Just come here. We promise a real great time," the first guy offered.

That was all it took for Alexa to turn around and start running. Her backpack hit her bag and she held the boy close to her chest. Her heart was beating wildly and butterflies had been unleashed in her stomach. Her legs sent sharp pain signals to her brain and her lungs felt on fire. Breathing was becoming more and more difficult but she didn't pause. She ran with all her might but Alexa could tell she was running out of energy. She was weak from before and now she had extra luggage, but Alexa couldn't let the men have the boy. Speaking of which the boy was shivering and clutching his teddy bear.

"_He must have recognized the men from before," _Alexa thought worriedly.

Her pace was slowing and Alexa could barely get air into her lungs. She could hear footsteps in the distance. Why was no one else out? In New York City people were out and about twenty-four seven. Alexa couldn't even scream for help in fear she would hurt the kid by opening her mouth. There was no police station in site and any phone was now rendered useless because she couldn't use her voice. Her only option was to hide. Alexa looked to her left and spotted an ally way. There was a table top leaning against the wall and a chain gate towards the back. Alexa didn't pause as she hurried into the alley.

The table top was leaning against a trashcan which was next to the wall. It left some space between the wall and table and could hide someone from view. Alexa ran to the side which the trash can would block the view, and put the boy inside. On the ground there was a table leg, Alexa grabbed it. It was the only weapon around and she could swing it like a bat if necessary. Her sweaty palms gripped the leg so hard it began to leave marks in her hand. The footsteps were coming closer and Alexa tried to stay out of view. Her heart was practically jumping out of her chest when the men ran by. Thankfully they didn't stop and just kept going.

Alexa let out a breath and lowered her weapon. She still felt jittery from the adrenaline and it took a moment for her muscles to relax. A small sniffling reached her ears and Alexa turned her attention to the little boy. He had tears running down his small face and was wiping them away with his hands while his teddy bear was left abandoned on the ground.

"Mommy," he cried, "Mommy."

Her heart bled for the little guy. She had always had a weak spot for kids and she felt even worse that she couldn't do anything. Alexa couldn't even comfort the kid because she was afraid to talk. She had no idea how to control her power and she was even more afraid of the results. This wasn't just something that would disappear. It would probably stay with her for the rest of her life. How could she deal with this? People didn't have powers where she came from. If she went home she would be labeled a freak and experimented on, but there was no other option. This place, wherever she was, was not some place she wanted to stay. Ever since she got kidnapped it has been one dangerous thing after another. Alexa had had enough adventures to last her a while thank you very much.

The kid sniffled again and Alexa reached over to pick him up and give him a hug when she heard footsteps coming. All of the fear came rushing back into her and picked up the forgotten table leg. Her pulse was racing and Alexa tried to be as quiet as possible, yet the quieter she tried to become the louder her breathing seem to come out.

"I heard something come from this direction," one of them yelled.

Alexa tensed as she saw the shadows from the guys in the alley entrance way. Her heartbeat seemed so loud Alexa wondered why the men couldn't hear it. Breathing was becoming an issue because she was afraid of drawing breath and gaining unwanted attention. The men took a step into the alley and Alexa froze in place.

"_Please let them pass. Please let them pass," _she chanted in her mind again and again.

A small sniffle broke the tense silence.

"_Shit!"_

"They're in here!" one stated.

The two men began to run towards the hiding place. Alexa looked at the crying terrified boy before reacting. She jumped out of her hiding place and swung the table leg like it was a bat. It collided with one man's shoulder and he slammed into the one of the alley's brick walls. There was a sickening crack as the man slumped to the ground and began to howl in pain. The cries were background noise to Alexa's ears. She was focused on the other man who had started charging at her. Reacting purely on instinct she dodged his bull-like charge and he rammed into the chain fence. The man bounced off and charged at Alexa again. Alexa held the bat up again and slammed it into the man with all her might. She hit the man in the ribs and he flew backwards into the chain fence before he collapsed into a pile on the ground. Realizing this was her chance; Alexa dropped the bat and dove for the kid. She gripped him securely in her arms, leaving the teddy behind, and began to make a break for it. Suddenly there was a tight pressure on her ankle and she lost her balance. Alexa was aware she was going to fall face first onto the child. Without giving it a second thought she turned sideways in the air. Alexa landed on her right side and skidded a few inches. She gasped as a new pain tore through her right arm. It felt like someone had pulled her skin off and then rubbed the open wound with salt.

"_Pain! Pain! Pain!"_

That was all she could think. It hurt so much. So goddamn much! Why wouldn't it stop? Why wouldn't the pain go away? She curled up into a fetal position and tried to ward off the pain mentally. It didn't work as Alexa felt fresh air come in contact with her wound. Alexa realized she had opened up her burn. Her pulse seemed to increase even more then before and Alexa felt her breathing come faster and shallower. Her stomach rolled unpleasantly and she could feel the bile rising up her throat. Her muscles seemed to weaken and Alexa lost her grip on the child who began to cry in fear.

"Now don't you fellows belong somewhere," Alexa heard someone say.

She couldn't tell who said it or what was going on. It was becoming too much and it was hard enough keeping the bile down. Her eyes felt extremely heavy and Alexa began to close them.

"_The child," _her brain reminded her.

Alexa tried to tighten her grip on the child while her eyelids barely stayed open. But Alexa's limps felt like cooked spaghetti and she couldn't even lift a finger before the darkness consumed her.

************************************************************************

_I can see_

_When you stay low nothing happens_

_Does it feel right?_

It was dark where Alexa was. All around her was darkness except for herself which was all she could see. She wanted to open her mouth to talk but was interrupted by music coming from all around her. Puzzled Alexa searched for the source of the noise.

_Late at night_

_Things that I thought I put behind me_

_Haunt my mind_

The doctor and the blue haired woman appeared in front of Alexa. The woman pointed a gun at Alexa. Alexa tried to run for it but something was grabbing her arm tightly. She looked to see Kyoko there and Charden behind her. Alexa attempted to scream at them but her voice was gone. The silver haired man rose from the ground and grinned at Alexa evilly.

_I just know there's no escape now_

_Once it sets it eyes on you_

_But I won't run, have to stare it in the eyes_

"Alexa!" a voice called her, "Alexa!"

Alexa turned to see Cam waving at her. Behind Cam stood her roommates and her other friends. They were all waving at her and beckoning her over. Her family appeared too and they joined in.

"Hurry up slowpoke," her sixteen year old brother teased.

_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

_No more denying it, I gotta face it_

_Won't close my eyes, and hide the truth inside_

_If I don't make it someone else will_

_Stand my ground_

"Experiment successful," the doctor smirked.

Alexa looked at the faces surrounding her. She didn't want to be here. They couldn't keep her here. They couldn't! A light seemed to come from the ground and the villains backed off.

_It's all around _

_Getting stronger, coming closer_

_Into my world_

The two men from jail joined the other kidnappers. They all began to surround Alexa and the light grew smaller with each step they took towards her.

_I can feel_

_That it's time for me to face it_

_Can I take it?_

A bat materialized in Alexa's hands.

"Help mommy," Alexa heard the little boy say although she couldn't see him.

Her grip tightened on the bat and Alexa looked at the villains surrounding her fiercely.

_Though this might just be the ending_

_Of the life I held so dear_

_But I won't run, there's no turning back from here_

Alexa charged at the group. They scattered and began to back up. She chased after them swinging her bat. The only way to save the boy and to get home was through these people.

_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

_No more denying, I gotta face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand My Ground_

Alexa was hit from the side by one of the jail men. She flew sideways and landed on her right arm.

_All I know is that I'm trying_

_I will always stand my ground_

She stumbled as she stood back up, but steadied herself. Alexa gripped the bat again and looked at the people who were jeering at her. She raced forward and swung her bat knocking a few of them backwards. They stood back up and raced at Alexa.

_Stand my ground, I won't give (I won't give in)_

_I won't give up (I won't give up)_

_No more denying, I've got to face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_If I don't make it someone else_

Alexa gasped as they ran past her towards the little boy who had appeared several feet behind Alexa. Quickly she raced over to the boy, trying to surpass the villains who already had a head start.

_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

_No more denying, I gotta face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_If I don't make it, someone else will_

_Stand my ground_

Alexa threw herself in front of the boy and felt something tear through her insides. She looked down to see a giant gaping hole in her chest. The little boy was safe though and the kidnappers backed off. Alexa crumpled onto the ground, holding her bleeding wound. Her family was still calling to her but their voices were getting fainter and fainter. The boy looked at Alexa with wide eyes.

"Experiment unsuccessful."

************************************************************************

Alexa shot up. Her breathing was irregular and palms felt sweaty. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"_Just a dream. Just a dream."_

Slowly she reopened her eyes.

"_Where am I?"_

She was in a nice room with wooden walls, a carpet on the floor, and a dresser to her right. Alexa herself was in a twin sized bed right below a window. Sunlight streamed through the window and it looked to be sometime in the afternoon. Alexa's heart began to beat faster as her last experience with waking up in a strange room ran through her head. Quickly she scrambled out of the sheets and looked out the window. Instead of seeing a gigantic staircase or stone walls, all she saw was buildings. She was still in the city from yesterday, but what had happened? What about the little boy? Oh no had she been captured? She couldn't let them have the boy. Alexa jumped out of the bed and almost fell when she felt the pain shoot up her legs. She was still injured from yesterday.

What about her burn? Hadn't she opened it up? Alexa glanced at her injury. Instead of seeing a red blister or even an open wound, she saw bandages wrapped around her arm. Someone had healed her? Alexa surveyed the rest of her. All of her injuries were bandaged and cleaned. She was even wearing a new set of clothes although they weren't her own. It was a big white t-shirt that came past her elbows and a pair of black slacks. The waist was pinned and the bottoms were rolled up. Even her hair felt nice and clean. Now Alexa really began to freak out. Who had changed her? Why? Where was she? Was someone else going to force her to join some group? What about the boy?

There was only one way to find out. Slowly Alexa creeped towards the door and opened it a crack. Luckily the door didn't squeak or creak and Alexa opened it all the way. Her heart raced in her ears as she stepped tentatively into the hallway. She could now hear voices coming what appeared to be the floor below. With bated breath, Alexa listened in.

"Another dumpling please," a male voice asked.

"You're the only guy who makes orders like that in this shop," a woman told him.

"They taste good," the male answered simply.

"Hey, how do you think the young lady is doing?" another older male asked.

Alexa noticed the second male sounded a bit older and had an accent. Actually everyone here had a bit of an accent. Where in the world was she? Certainly not home or at college. Alexa's brain stumbled a bit at that information. Everything felt so surreal.

"It's hard to tell. She was beat up pretty bad when you brought her to me. She had even gone into shock because of that burn," the woman spoke again.

"That burn bothers me," the older male noted.

"What about it?" the woman asked.

"First off none of the men had lighters or something to cause the burn with and neither did the girl," the man explained, "The burn wasn't exactly fresh either which meant it would have been a couple of hours at least since she got it. But a burn of that size should have caused her to go into shock when she first received it, yet it wasn't until the burn opened that she did go into shock. Finally that burn was in the shape of a handprint. From the size and its placement it was obviously caused by another female who had gripped her wrist in order to prevent her from moving."

It was silent for a few moments as the others seemed to take this in.

"There were also numerous other cuts and bruises on her," a little girl spoke, "It was impossible to tell where they had originated from. Although I did find glass in the wound on her knee."

"How fresh were the cuts?" the older woman inquired.

"A day old at most," the little girl answered.

"Basically this girl has seen hell," the older woman stated.

Another silence fell on the group.

* * *

Tigger: Three guesses on who these people are!

Alexa: What's with the dream sequence?

Tigger: I wanted one. It shows your emotions.

Alexa: (raises eyebrows)

Tigger: Maybe I just like the song.

Cam: Which you also do not own.

Tigger: No I do not own "Stand My Ground" by Within Temptation.

Alexa: Did you just admit to not owning something?

Tigger: Yep. Now hand over that cake Cam.

Cam: Fine (hands over cake)

Tigger: Yeah! Review my people! That way I may have inspiration for further chapters.


	7. The Great Big Confusing Meeting

Tigger: So once again I am updating thiss tory based on the request of a certain reviewer.

Cam: Do you ever update on your own free will?

Tigger: I posted this story of my own free will damn it!

Cam: And what's another fact about this story?

Tigger: That I don't own Black Cat. We got that! We all know that so let's move on!

Cam: Touchy touchy!

Tigger: Grrr

Cam: And the chapter begins!

* * *

Alexa retreated slightly and glanced at her arm. Now that she thought about it, why hadn't she collapsed originally? Why had she been able to keep going? Was it her will, her determination to get home? Was it because of the adrenaline? Or was it something else?

_According to the charts she is functioning at an above average level even when unconscious._

She gasped as she remembered that. Was this another twisted result of the experiment? Alexa couldn't tell. What was wrong with her? What was going on? Could someone just tell her what happened? All she had done was walk to work. How could that have resulted in this? Her head snapped up as she heard footsteps approaching. What should she do now? Should she pretend to be asleep or stay awake? They were good guys right? They had saved her after all.

So Alexa stood awkwardly in the doorway unsure of what to do. Her heart was beating faster and questions whirled through her mind. Criminals, kidnappings, power, tao, scream, pain, burn, sky diving, walking, running, hiding; since when had her life become so complicated? A man appeared at the end of the hallway. Well Alexa assumed he was a man because he looked around her age. He was wearing black boots, black pants with a gun holster on one thigh, a white shirt, and a blue jacket rolled up to his elbows and four huge donut-like buttons on the front. His hair was sticking up in every direction and was a brown color much lighter then Alexa's while his eyes were golden and reminded Alexa of a cat. He stared at Alexa for a second with a serious expression on his face before a stupid grin replaced the seriousness.

"Hey, you're awake," the guy cheered happily, "The others will want to see. Come on!"

He bounced over to Alexa and grabbed her left wrist. Instinctively Alexa flinched away. The man noticed this from the corner of her eye but pretended not to. He began to drag Alexa down the hallway with a firm grip.

"_What the?"_

Alexa was confused but had no choice but to go along with it. After all the man had a grasp on her arm. Quickly the man pulled her towards a staircase and began to go down. Alexa tried to pull back, she didn't trust this guy. She didn't even know his name. Why should she follow him? Besides if her legs caused her pain every time she took a step, imagine what the stairs would do. However it appeared the man didn't notice her stopping and continued to pull her forwards. Alexa stumbled slightly as she was tugged forward and she almost fell down the stairs. Luckily she managed to get a hold of the banister and she used it to steady herself as she was pulled down the rest of the stairs. When they reached the bottom the man grinned at her and pulled her through a doorway.

Alexa blinked as took in her surroundings. She seemed to be in a restaurant. In front of her stood tables and chairs and to her right was a bar. By the bar there were three people. A woman with short blond hair and an apron stood behind the counter. She had a cigarette dangling from her mouth and had a manly frame. Sitting in front of the counter was a man and a little girl. The little girl had long blond hair, red eyes, and was wearing a gothic black dress. The man was in a white suit, had green hair, a hat, and an eye patch. All of them were staring at Alexa.

"_Green hair, red eyes, gold eyes, an eye patch? What's going on here?"_

"Guess who woke up?" the brown haired man announced.

Alexa realized he was still holding her wrist and wrenched her hand away. She cradled it to her chest and looked at everyone with wide eyes. Who were these people? What country had she landed in? What was going on? Nervously she stepped away from the brown haired man. Her eyes were wide with fear and panic as her head swiveled back and forth. She wanted to keep all these people in her sights at all times. Alexa's muscles tensed, ready to run at any second.

"Train, you idiot!" the green haired man yelled at the brown haired one, "She's scared!"

"Heh, sorry guess I was excited," Train apologized scratching the back of his head.

What was Train playing at? She saw that he noticed her flinching. Was he playing dumb or something?

"How are you feeling?" the little girl asked her, "You shouldn't be walking around with your injuries."

"What you're not feeling well?" Train asked shocked, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Alexa backed further away from Train. He was too close for comfort.

"Train!" the older man yelled, "I told you she was scared!"

A giant pan hit Train in the side of the head and he flew sideways before falling to the ground. Alexa jumped backwards and watched Train's eyes go in circles.

"Dizzy," he mumbled, "Look spinning dumplings."

"_What?"_

"Why don't you come sit down?" the older woman asked Alexa, "You look like you haven't eaten in days."

The woman made a motion towards the counter. Alexa hesitated. Should she? They seemed like nice people, but the doctor had seemed nice too. They had healed her injuries. The doctor had cured her illness. Should she trust these new friendly strangers? What if this was just like before? Could she trust them? Alexa didn't know anymore. Nothing made sense anymore. Her kidnapping, her escape, her new powers. Her brain just couldn't wrap around any of them. A sense of panic began to set in. Why? Why did this keep happening? Why couldn't she just wake up at home? She could trust the people at home, but out in the big world few could be trusted. A lesson that had only been proven over the past few days.

"Perhaps she is not hungry," the blonde girl spoke.

The way the little girl spoke was interesting to say the least. Unlike most girls she was quiet and her voice seemed wise beyond her years. Yet there was a child like innocence behind her tone.

"Oh we never introduced ourselves," the green haired man stated, "It's ungentlemanly to ask the visitor to introduce themselves first, so I'll start. I'm Sven Vollfied. This little girl here is Eve. Annette is the one behind the counter and the guy on the floor is Train."

Alexa didn't move an inch. They were acting friendly, but how could she be sure. Kyoko had acted like a normal high school girl right up to the part where she had caused a large burn on Alexa's arm. There was no telling when these people could turn on her. Her nerves were for tingling in anxiety. She should run. Her brain was telling her to run. Run before she got hurt again. Run before she hurt someone else. To run until she couldn't run anymore. But her reasonable side hadn't completely left her. Alexa's stuff was still here and she was in no condition to be running. Her legs hurt just standing there.

Everyone in the bar, except for Train, stared at her intently waiting for her to giver her name. But Alexa didn't open her mouth. Her brain was in a panic about what to do. Run? Stay? Call police? Were they good or bad? Alexa's stomach twisted uncomfortably. It formed a tiny knot in her gut and her other organs seemed to do the same. A cold sweat ran down the back of her neck.

"What's your name?" Sven asked trying to break the tension in the room.

Alexa's throat felt dry and scratchy making it rather hard to swallow. Her voice would sound funny if the idea of talking even crossed her mind. The staring continued and Alexa's eyes darted around the room. There were two exits aside from the windows. A door to the front and the door she had come through. The door at the front was rather close to the bar though.

"Come on don't be shy," Train told her, recovering from his injury, "Tell us your name."

He placed a hand on her shoulder.

That was all it took for Alexa to snap. Adrenaline raced through her veins and Alexa felt like she had been given a shock. She jumped away from Train's hand her eyes wide with fear as the panic became full blown.

"_They're going to hurt me! They're going to hurt me! I have to get out of here! I have to!"_

Images of past escapes flew through her mind, but Alexa paid them no mind. It seemed as if her body was working without her brain's consent. She knocked chairs and tables over as she tried to make it to the front door. The others in the room reacted immediately but Alexa didn't pay them any attention. She didn't care that her legs felt on fire or that her lungs were barely getting oxygen. Alexa only knew one thing. She had to get out. She had to get out now! She jumped over a chair, slid over a table, and knocked over a few more chairs before she managed to clear the dining area. The others were shouting at her but Alexa could only hear the pounding of her frightened heart in her ears.

"_Get out! Get out! GET OUT!"_

Alexa made a sprint towards the door, but was caught around the waist. It felt like she had gotten hit with a metal bat in the hip bone. Before she could react, she was scooped up and being held rather tightly by the waist. Her back was too her capturer and this caused Alexa to worry more. She began to dig, claw, and scratch at the person. She flayed about and tried to rim their arms off her.

"_Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!"_ her brain screamed.

Her eyes could only see the arms constricting her and her breathing was irregular. No! She would not be captured again! She would not allow herself to become a victim again! She would not be an experiment! She would not!

"Calm down we only want to help," a voice tried to calm her.

This only made Alexa panic more. The others had said something similar to her! That guy with the creepy eyes had wanted her as some sort of weapon! His eyes still haunted Alexa. They were cold, hard, murderous, and sent shivers of fear racing through her spine.

Alexa shivered at that thought and her violent rage began to subside. A headache began to pound in her head. And the pain which she hadn't been able to feel due to adrenaline, came rushing back to her. She went limp in the man's arms. She had lost! She had lost! After coming so far, she was still a damsel in distress! She was still far away from her family and friends! Now she would never see them again. Tears formed in her eyes at that thought. So close yet so far and it was all because she was too weak!

"Are you done now?" the voice asked.

Alexa didn't respond. Instead her body felt heavy like it was filling up with something. It was more like lead then a human body.

"I'm going to put you down now," the, obviously male, voice told her.

If Alexa had heard that statement she didn't object. Carefully the man released her and set her on the ground. Alexa stood up straight for all of two seconds before falling to the floor. It felt like she had no control over her body. Her body hit the ground hard but she didn't respond to the pain. The others started talking to her but Alexa wasn't listening.

Why was this happening to her? Why? Why? Why? Damn it! She couldn't tell who were the good guys anymore. Who could she trust? Where was she? How was she supposed to know what to do now? Was she really in another world? Did she really have powers? No it couldn't be true. There was no way that was true. But what if it was true? What should she do then? What could she do then? The people who brought her here were criminals after her as an experiment. How could she return home now? Was she stuck here forever?

Forever. Forever was such a long time. But another world really? It seemed impossible, but nothing was impossible. She had to know though. She had to. If she could just see a map, but her body wouldn't move. As if her mind knew that finding the truth would hurt. She had to know but she couldn't know.

"Miss, are you alright?" the little girl asked her.

The girl looked innocent but Alexa couldn't tell who was innocent and who wasn't anymore.

"Sven, what's wrong with her?" the little girl, Eve, questioned the green haired man.

"She's probably in shock," the man explained carefully, "Waking up in a strange place must have thrown her through a loop."

"Did this happen to her before?" Eve questioned curiously.

"Most likely," Sven answered bitterly.

"Stop talking about her like she isn't here!" Annette commanded, "If she went into shock we'll get her out of it. Train, bring her here."

Train obeyed and lifted Alexa off the ground. Her eyes were glazed over and her limps were dead weight, but that didn't seem to bother him. Train simply hoisted her off the ground and held her tightly around the waist. He walked over to the counter carrying her. Alexa didn't protest a bit. It was like her spirit was sucked out of her. This was too much for one girl. Why couldn't they just let her be? Just let her suffer in peace.

Annette grumbled slightly as she filled one of her glasses to the brim with water. Then she turned towards Alexa.

"Kid, you have ten seconds to respond before I am forced to take action" she informed Alexa.

In the past Alexa would have yelled at Annette for underestimating her and calling her a kid when she was a legal adult. But those days seemed like another lifetime. When Alexa didn't even look up Annette sighed.

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you," was all she said before she tossed the glass of water in Alexa's face.

Alexa flinched and sputtered as water dripped onto her face. Her outgrown bangs hung in her face and Alexa blinked trying to rid the water from her eyes.

"Now are you going to talk to us or what?" Annette asked coolly.

For a millisecond Alexa saw Cam in Annette's place. No doubt if Cam saw her this way she would be furious at Alexa. Cam never let anything bring her down and neither did Alexa in the past. A realization hit Alexa. She couldn't just sit here feeling self-pity. So what if these guys became bad guys? She escaped from the last batch of evil dudes she could escape these people if need be. Right now she needed answers and she wouldn't get them by pretending to be a vegetable. The sooner she got her act together the sooner Alexa could go home. Quickly she pulled herself from Train's grasp. She wiped the extra water off her face and pushed her hair to the side.

"So do you feel like talking now?" Annette asked in a smug tone.

Alexa stared straight back at Annette. She was not going to back down now. She wasn't going to be a weakling again. Her mouth opened in order to speak but she quickly closed it again. Alexa didn't dare speak. There was no telling what would happen. Wait wouldn't that mean she wouldn't be able to talk when she got home in fear of hurting someone? That didn't matter though. She would just become a mute. Cam spoke sign language so she could teach Alexa. Things could be worse. One didn't technically need to speak in order to live life to the fullest.

"Cat got your tongue?" Train joked.

Alexa cast him a glance but didn't give any other sign that she heard him. She spotted a pad of paper and a pen on the counter and she picked them up. The others gave her curious looks but said nothing.

"**Where am I**?" she wrote.

Her arm protested in pain as she moved it but Alexa pretended not to notice. Answers were more important then her healing arm. Besides this was her only way of communicating.

"This is Café Cait Sith, I own and run the place," Annette explained.

That didn't help Alexa she had never heard of Café Cait Sith before. It was quite an odd name though. She tried again.

"**What country?"**

If the others weren't curious now they definitely were now.

"You don't know what country you're in?" Sven asked surprised.

Alexa shook her head no.

"How is that possible?" Sven questioned.

Alexa just pointed to her note pad. Annette answered but Alexa must have heard her wrong. It sounded like gibberish to her. Either her ears weren't working or a new country had been established in the last week because she had never heard of such a name before. They were speaking English though so she should have been able to understand them.

"_She's from another world right?"_

Alexa shook her head trying to rid that thought. That didn't prove anything. English wasn't the same in every country so maybe they had a different name where she was.

"**May I see a map?"**

"Sure," Annette agreed.

She placed the empty glass on the counter and walked over to the computer on the side of the bar. Annette began to press keys and moved the mouse around. Alexa was unsure of whether to follow her or to stay put.

"Are you lost?" Eve spoke softly.

Alexa nodded her head yes. Yes, she was very very lost.

* * *

Tigger: Sorry about that folks bad place to end it but continuing it made it only harder to find a good palce to end.

Cam: SO basically we're stuck with second best.

Tigger: I didn't mean it that way!

Cam: You so did. Now join us next time with a little chapter we call "Being a Drama Mama!"

Tigger: That is not what it is called!

Cam: It so is. See ya people!


End file.
